The odyssey of Do'Zaharr
by VanillaGiant
Summary: How unfortunate for Do'Zaharr, he loses his family and gets sent to the chopping block. Things can't get any worse...right? Wrong! Not only is his family murdered by bandits, he also isn't the dragonborn...it turns out the dragoborn is some idiot nord with the strength of ten men and a strange sweet roll obsession. ( I do not own the elder scrolls series)


Authors notes:

I apologise if i have caused some confusion, this was my first try at a 1st person's perspective of story telling and it was not as easy as i thought it would be so i have switched to a 3rd person's perspective...

* * *

Chapter 1: How unfortunate...

They had barely been on the road for two days when Do'Zaharr started missing home. They were on their way to Skyrim. None of them particularly liked the idea of leaving Elsweyr but they had no choice. They weren't making profit in Elsweyr anymore. Do'Zaharr's father, Fa'taba told them that if they had stayed in Elsweyr they would be bankrupt within 2 months. Do'Zaharr's brother Za'kir and his mother Sansara had accepted this without protesting, but Do'Zaharr had practically begged his father to stay. He just couldn't accept the fact that they were leaving Elsweyr. But because he was the youngest in the family, he had no say in the matter.

They had traveled through Cyrodiil and were five miles south of the border when they were ambushed by bandits. The bandits had slaughtered Do'Zaharr's family with little to no effort, since they outnumbered them 3 to 1. Do'Zaharr had survived because he had ran as soon as they had ambushed them. Do'Zaharr was a coward to let my family die like that and he knew it, but he also knew that if he had stayed he would have been killed as well. He had run towards the border hoping to find an imperial camp (there was currently a war in Skyrim), but had found none, so he had just kept running. He was greeted with an iron mace to the face about a mile over the border. He woke up a few hours later hands bound, in a cart, with 3 Stormcloak soldiers.

When Do'Zaharr first woke up and realized his hands were bound, he had thought the bandits had captured him, but when he opened his eyes and saw the Stormcloak soldiers he knew that was not the case. Two of them were praying and one was still unconscious. Do'Zaharr felt like crying but he didn't want to do it in front of them, so he stayed quiet. A few minutes passed in complete silence, and then he heard whispering.

They were in a cart directly behind him; there were four of them: 2 prisoners in ragged robes both of whom were Nords, one Stormcloak soldier, and a man in strange robes with his mouth gagged. Do'Zaharr was too tired and in too much pain to even consider listening to what they were saying. He closed my eyes. A few minutes later he woke up and realized they had come to a stop.

Two Imperials in light armor approached Do'Zaharrs cart and ordered them to climb out of the cart. They started calling peoples' names, the cart that had been behind them had also stopped and their names were also being called. They were about to ask who Do'Zaharr was and why he was not on the list when one of the guys from the other cart ran towards the city gates shouting: "You're not going to kill me". The ironic part is he was killed that very moment by one of the imperial archers.

The imperial soldiers with the checklists then turned their attention back to Do'Zaharr. He knew he was not going to get out of this; most people just assumed Khajiit were up to no good anyway so they would no doubt send him to be executed as well. They sent him along with the rest of the prisoners to the chopping block.

Do'Zaharr didn't really mind being executed. Since his family was already dead at least now he could join them in the afterlife. The imperial soldiers were busy giving them their last rites when one of the Stormcloak soldiers shouted: "Just shut up and let's get this over with". He walked towards the chopping block. One of the imperial generals pushed him onto his knees with her foot. Do'Zaharr closed his eyes while the nord was being decapitated, the sound the axe made severing the nord's head made him shiver. "Next, the Nord in the rags!" said the imperial general. A strange cry echoed from the skies. The imperial repeated impatiently: "I said next prisoner!" The Nord that stepped forward was huge; he looked like he could easily slaughter everyone here with only his fists. He didn't even seem to be scared of dying; he just had this calm look on his face. He was laid onto the chopping block and just as the executioner's axe was about to come down a earth shattering cry erupted from the skies. Do'Zaharr fell to his knees whishing he could cover his sensitive ears but couldn't. He was momentarily deaf. The next thing he saw almost made him want to flee in horror.

It was a dragon! Do'Zaharr couldn't believe my eyes! It landed on the watchtower and let out another earth shattering cry that made the very ground shake beneath their feet, the executioner lost his balance and fell to the ground. Do'Zaharr heard someone calling out to the giant Nord "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Do'Zaharr decided to follow them into the tower.

Once inside Do'Zaharr didn't even stop to listen to what they were saying. He ran up the stairs but when he was about halfway up on the second floor the wall on his right hand side exploded, sending him into the opposite wall. He was instantly buried in a pile of rocks. Do'Zaharr tried desperately to move but it was no use…he was too weak to lift the debris. A few seconds later he heard a voice telling someone to jump through a roof and keep going. Do'Zaharr slowly sank into unconsciousness.


End file.
